Secrecy of love
by Narcissistic Sammi Lover
Summary: Naruto in madly in love with Sakura, yet Sakura doesn't realize it yet, nor feel the same. Through much pain and many accidents in missions, Sakura's feelings will start appearing and becoming clear to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after many and I mean MANY days of my Fiancée begging me to write a FacFic, It's here.**

**This is my first one, you guys better be nice to me. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

A team of two, both heart broken at the loss of a fellow team member, the raven haired member who they both grieve for has left, turned for the worse in a search for power.

Naruto and Sakura were as a team of two, together they were strong and could accomplish anything together. They had their ups and their downs, but little did Sakura know, Naruto was more in love with her than ever before.

Naruto was shy, but he stuck by his morals and done what was right. He goofed off with every chance he got, though. He was your untypical Konoha ninja, ramen obsessed and clumsy. One thing, though, is that you should never underestimate Naruto, the first time you do, you'll find yourself in a world of pain.

Sakura was a bright pinked haired medical ninja, sweet and caring but tough on the ones she loves. She was as strong as an ox but as beautiful as a dove, she had the combo that would knock a male off his feet.

It was a beautiful day, Naruto and Sakura were hanging out in the streets of Konoha, trying to pass by time, seeing as there was nothing else to do without a mission.

"What do you want to do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto spluttered out in boredom.

"Well, we could always go check out the shops? I hear there's going to be some nice sales today" Sakura said, as her eyes lit up at the thought of shopping. Typical girls, right?

Naruto looked around at the hope of finding something else besides shopping. See, Naruto didn't like shopping, he's a ninja who tries to act all tough and manly, never to show a sign of weakness. After his frantic search for an excuse to do something else, he finally said with a sigh, "Fine, let's go".

_Well.. This is going to be so boring, I sure hope none of the guys see me here shopping with Sakura-Chan, they will surely tell everyone and I'll be the laughing stock of Konoha! D:_ Naruto sluggishly walked along side Sakura as the finally approached a bunch of shops set up, basically a flea market for ninjas, "Wow, there sure is a lot of shops today" Naruto said to Sakura as he looked around.

"Yea, I told you there was a bunch of sales-" Sakura was cut off as she ran over to a shop with a pink kimono, covered with pink cherry blossoms. "This is so beautiful! I got to have this, now!"

Naruto agreed and nodded at the beauty of this kimono, "why don't you buy it if it's so great?".

Sakura frowned at the sight of the price tag, knowing she was unable to buy it, "It's fine, It's out of my price range but I can do without it".

Naruto saw this as an opportunity to impress Sakura and maybe show her that he can be a sweet and sensitive guy, just as she likes them, "I'll buy it for you, don't worry about a thing, don't disagree and just let me get it for you, a treat from me!" Naruto said sweetly and full of passion.

_Does he mean it? What has gotten into Naruto-kun, It's not like him to spend his yen on someone else, instead of buying ramen to eat. _"Well, if you really want to…" Sakura said as she blushed a little, her face turned bright pink.

Just as Naruto was about to hand the man the Yen, Kakashi appeared from no where and quickly with no hesitation yelled to Naruto and Sakura, "Guys, report to Lady Tsunade at once, there is an alert out and you two have been assigned to a mission". He then disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Well, we better hurry up and go see what the problem is" Naruto yelled out, full of energy, hoping to get in some action to show off his new fighting skills.

Minutes later, Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at Lady Tsunade's office as she began to tell them the problem, "I need you, Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan, to go see what the commotion is in the woods, we heard of a surprise attack being planned on Konoha, and you two are the only ones available to check it out".

Naruto clenched his fist and blurted out "You can count on us! We'll go catch those clowns and make sure they don't get an inch near Konoha!".

_Wow, Naruto sure seems confident today, that's kind of hot…_ "Yes, you can count on us"

Naruto and Sakura with great speed, made there way out of Konoha and into the forest. They arrived near the location where Tsunade told them the commotion was heard. "It'd be better if we looked separately, that way we can cover more area faster" Naruto told Sakura as he was looking around carefully.

"I agree, oh.. And.. Be careful Naruto-Kun" Sakura said, blushing softly, but not allowing Naruto to see as she quickly made her way off into the forest, opposite direction of Naruto.

Naruto ran deep into the forest, trying his hardest to find whoever it was making all the trouble out here, wanting to be fast and heroic for Sakura, more showing off as he does best.

The deeper he got, the more frantic he became, more and more thoughts of Sakura getting hurt passed through his mind. "No, she's fine, nothing can happen to Sakura.. I hope" He thought.

After about 10 minute of searching, Naruto hears a loud shriek, a scream that was surely pain induced. Narutos eyes widened. _Sakura!….._

Naruto turned around and as fast as he could ran back towards the direction of the scream, scared for dear life that the one he secretly loves could be in danger. He arrived to a scene, one that really hit Naruto in the heart. There laid Sakura, under a heavy boulder that was directly over he chest, surely blocking her lungs from getting any air.

"Sakura! What happened! Who did this to you?" Naruto yelled out in anger and concern, as he tried to push the boulder off her.

"It.. It was him.." She said as she pointed up in the sky at a figure.

Naruto looked up and sure enough stood a ninja, no headband, on a tree branch. "You.. You did this to Sakura-Chan, didn't you?".

The unknown ninja let out a chuckle and with a monotone voice, let out these few words "Yea, I did. Your girlfriend was a weak little bitch".

….Naruto got mad, he felt the rage build up in him, about to release. He tried to hold it in, keeping from losing control as he yelled out in hatred, "How could you do this to her? What has she ever done to you? You bastard!".

The mysterious ninja laughed again and murmured "I guess nothing.. Oh well" As he continued to smile.

Sakura was in pain, but at least it wasn't anything life threatening. Naruto grabbed the boulder and tossed it aside as if it was a pebble in his way, "Are you okay, Sakura-Chan? Just stay here, I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson".

_He…Rescued me…Naruto-Kun.._ Sakura, unable to talk nodded her head to Naruto.

The enraged Konoha ninja looked up at the unsightly ninja on the branch, clenching his fist, feeling the same amount of rage when he tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. Coursing through out his body was now the blood red chakra of the Kyuubi.

With one leap, quicker than any eye could see, Naruto appeared behind the ninja on the branch. Naruto drew his hands back with his fists clenched together like a hammer and took a cracking blow to the back of the ninja.

The only thing Naruto could mutter was "Aarrggghhh", like the animal he is, when mad.

As the ninja hit the ground, smashing 5 inches down into the ground, Naruto came crashing down into him, breaking his spin and rendering him unable to move. Once Naruto noticed he was done, he ran over to Sakura and picked her up, holding her in his hands, "Are you okay, Sakura Chan? I finished him off as fast as I could to get back to you".

_Naruto is too sweet.._ Sakura smiled and looked up at Naruto "You know.. You sure have gotten strong, but you're an idiot for not being faster!" She said, sounding as if she was serious.

Sakura drew her hand back, looking as if she was going to hit Naruto as hard as she could. Naruto closed his eyes and gulped, preparing to take the hit. Sakura brought her hand down and slowly and oh so softly punched Naruto on the head "I'm just kidding, dork. Let's go home.".

Naruto smiled and felt as if he and Sakura have just gotten closer as he walks off into the sunset, Sakura in his arms. Today brought them closer to one another.

* * *

**Well.. That's it for chapter 1, as you can see, It's a NaruSaku Fanfic.**

**I will update this and I hope you liked it!**

**Please r&r.**

**: D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, here comes chapter two of my little series, I hope you guys like it!**

**I'll work quickly to get chapter 3 made.**

**OhMyKira- I love you baby!~ :3**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

It was a tiresome day, both Naruto and Sakura were tired from there mission yesterday, a close call that put Naruto in a situation of having to save Sakura, who's life was in the hands of some unknown ninja.

"Sakura-Chan! How are you feeling today?" Naruto asked with a wide grin, his body hovering over the bed resting Sakura.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a minute, trying to understand exactly why he was so worried, he didn't seem to be the time to care so much, "I'm doing a lot better, everyone here has made sure I got lots of rest" Sakura looked out the window with a depressing face, her eyes tearing up a little "Naruto, I really want to thank you for back there.. You saved my life. I would have died if you were even a minute late".

Naruto was awe struck that Sakura was saying thank you to him, he wasn't use to the idea of her saying too many nice things to him. "Oh, that was nothing!" Naruto said softly, blushing a little, _Oh man I'm blushing, I can't let Sakura-chan see me like this! Think of something Narutooooo. _"Oh, umm.. I have to.. Take a shit! Bye!" Naruto face palmed himself as he ran out of the room, realizing that he just said probably the worst excuse ever…

Sakura's eyes widened and the vivid image of Naruto using.. The bathroom.. It made her feel light headed _That was.. Nice to know. O_O _Sakura then laid down and passed back out, sure to be asleep for the rest of the day.

Naruto, who was still ranting about his complete idiotic excuse, was now in the middle of town, _I should buy something for Sakura-Chan, a little get well present, but what should I get? I'm new to this stuff._

Naruto went to the local ninja mart of goodies, it was called "_Wall-Ninja"(_Spoof of Wall-Mart, Harharhar) They had everything you could imagine: Food, Weapons, clothes, entertainment, Con- Never mind! That's for mature audiences!

Naruto looked around the store, the first thing that caught his eyes was flowers "Oh yes! I know she'd like some flowers!" Naruto yelled out, proud to have come up with such a good idea by himself.

The first kind of flowers that Naruto saw was pink, rose like flowers called Ikebana _She'd love these! I know that she loves the color pink :3 _Naruto picked out the biggest bunch of Ikebana and also noticed a huge box of pocky, Sakura's favorite candy, "I'll get her this also!".

Naruto gave the man running the store 23,000¥ (yen) and walked home, sitting what he bought Sakura on a shelf, Naruto out of no where started to blush, _I got a little something special I want to add to what I'm giving Sakura, When she's awake and feeling well, She's going to be in for quite a surprise._

Naruto, who was tired, yawned and looked outside, it was dim outside and the moon was peaking out from behind some dark clouds, "I'm going to go to sleep now, I need to be rested up, tomorrow's going to be special" whispered Naruto as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short, I wasn't feeling too well, I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. ^_^**

**Well, that's chapter 2 of my story, left you guys at a small cliff hanger.**

**I wonder what Naruto has in store for his little crush, sakura?**

**Please review! Ya'know how it goes! R&R~ : )**


End file.
